Wonder Over Yonder
by xXDesti-DesdemonaXx
Summary: "Natsu Drache Dragneel!" boomed a terrifying...yet...very familiar...voice. 'wait a minute...' thought Natsu, 'No one knows my middle name other than him, Happy, and Lucy...' This voice and smell is neither Lucy's or Happy's. It's very close to his... (I honestly don't know the rating that well so...read at own risk? Crime Sorciere is included too. REWRITING! )


**Chapter 1: A mysterious yet familiar figure...**

* * *

**Keys/tips in reading this story (series..? cx) :**

(1.) This is normal story font **(2.) This is A/N, title, basically other important author notices font **_(3.) 'This is the character's thoughts font, notice it'll be in the notice mark things...yeah. XD' _(4.) "This is the font where character's are speaking" _**(5.) *This is the flashback**_** font*** AND SO ON XD IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, JUST PM ME OR WRITE IT IN THE REVIEWS ;)

* * *

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy squealed over the said mage's cellphone

"Yes Lucy?" the salmon haired lad replied in a high squeaky tone.

"Cut Cut Cut! You're doing it wrong!..." the 'manager-of-professional-acting' , Erza Marinis Scarlet, sighed in disbelief. "What now?!" Natsu groaned with annoyance as he dropped to the ground, "Actually, tell me later...'cuz...im..." ...silence...snore..

The blonde, key mage plopped herself onto a nearby chair. _'Looks like Natsu fell asleep. hehe, he even dreams about food when asleep.' _she chuckled at his weird face expression. Her mind wandered back to the so called play. "Erza...This is the 110th take already...I think we even bested Happy's fish eating score." sweat poured down the sighing mage, due to heat and boredom. She was forced into this because...well...let's just say, a certain scarlet mage experimented on the salmon haired lad, and the blonde mage was smart enough not to say no.

Erza whipped her head towards the speaker, paused for a moment, and decided they were right. "Okay Lucy, we'll pause for today. Great job everyone!" Titania smiled at the camera men, who were literally asleep and didn't film the last 24 takes. 3 of the men were eating something. Erza got closer to them and realized that it was her last 3 pieces of strawberry cake. Her face darkened...

_'Great, I thought we were going to get some peace and quiet. Then again...this is Fairy Tail. Good luck camera men!' _chills went down Lucy's spine as she was biding farewell to the brave, young souls that didn't know the risk of putting 'Erza's cake' and 'gone' in the same sentence or event.

The scene ripped by like lightning as Lucy just sat there and watched. "You...Bunch...Of...BAKA'S!" echoed through the tranquil moment and broke loose from there. The blades of Titania danced around the guild, slicing and dicing up hair from multiple mages. The sleeping camera men awoke, startled by the voice, and started dodging frantically along with their comrades. However, destiny has already decided the fate of the 3 'cake thieves'. No, their lives were spared, but they lost their pride.

"AHHH!" they screamed while blades whizzed towards them and sliced their hair off clean. "NO! My hair.." wailed man 1. "I'm bald! My pride..." man 2 cried in misery. "I WANT MY MOMMY!" Man 3 sobbed while running in circles like a baby. The S-class knight looked satisfied and amused now. _'I can't hurt them since they are my filmers but...really, is hair THAT important...? It'll grow back' _Erza sighed at their stupidity.

"Will you SHUT UP!?" flamebrain punched the 3 filmers, sending them to the ceiling and crashing back down, unconcious and bruised. Salamander turned the other way and fell asleep again.

_'He can sleep talk and sleep-act too!?' _Lucy observed the scene, amazed. _'I take that back...there IS someone who has an even higher chance of ace-ing the stupidity test.'_ Erza fumed and lunged herself at Natsu like a lion. "NATSUUU!" came to the salmon head's eardrums. He awoke right away, thinking something bad happened to Lucy or Happy. Instead, he found a furious Erza. "Oh it's just Erz-AAHHH!" he shrieked like a little chipmunk as he was flung across the room.

"What the hell was that for!?" flamebrain rubbed the back of his head. "What is it now...!?" he turned to a glaring monster, Erza.

"Don't you dare 'what is it now' me! Anyways, you're not supposed to punch citizens randomly like that." Erza chided. "Now look, you made them run off..." the scarlet head looked down sadly.

_'More like you scared them off yourself with your blades...'_ The key mage and salamander thought in sync. "Oh well, I'll wait for another day..." Erza sighed and turned back to pinky. "So, what was wrong with you earlier Natsu? You were supposed to be the superhero coming to save the day, so why did you sound like a high-pitched 3-year-old every single time we tried?" the requip mage asked.

"Well, Gray and I had a tickle fight and Gray declared that whoever loses has to suck in helium for the whole day and talk like that..." flame brain replied with as much reassurance as he could muster. "plus, my voice got tired after the 89th take AND you said I could be the bad guy dragon! Instead you gave the role to that metal head! So that's my second reason why I did not put forth my full participation." the fire dragon slayer pouted at the end of his complaint.

"I'm sorry Natsu. Gajeel needed a part too, so I just randomly picked one for him and that was the first idea that came into my head...I'm very sorry." The S-class mage brought Natsu into a death hug._'Is this the Erza Marinis Scarlet that I know of? If yes, then wow! Erza is apologizing to me! Did something takeover Erza's body or something?! Get out of there this instant! I'll beat you up!' _salmon head started mentally cursing at the pain of the metal armor hug.

"I'm truly very sorry Natsu, but now I have a question for you, did you and Gray really have a tickle fight?" Erza asked with a dark aura.

Natsu (who was touched and proud of himself that he actually, somehow, but actually made Erza apologize to him) forgot about the consequences of telling Erza that he didn't have a tickle fight with Gray, but had an all out brawl instead. (which he borrowed makeup from Lucy to cover up the scars and bruises on himself and Gray.)

"No we did not really have a tickle fight, we actually had an epic all out battle! Did you see how awesome I was?! Gray says he was much better than me but I think he's just bragging! Oh! and we also destroyed 5 buildings and 2 mountains on the way!" Natsu exclaimed with his fists ablaze and eyes shining with pride, longing to go back to that glorious times of 'battle.'

Instead, the poor soon-to-be-barbecued salmon haired man, didn't get the reaction he wanted from Titania. '.._whoops... now I've gone and done it...Erza's going to kill me now..and then Gray's going to kill me again for telling Erza...Dear god, PLEASE SAVE ME!' _Natsu frantically prayed hoping that his life will be spared from the evil grasps of Titania Erza AND the being known as death.

As you should know by now, Erza doesn't really forgive people who like violence so much... "Nakagami Armor!" Erza requiped into her empress-like armor. Natsu's eyes widened, knowing full well what's to become of him. "AYE! I WILL NEVER FIGHT WITH GRAY AGAIN! WE ARE BEST BUDDIES AS USUAL! RIGHT GRAY?" Salamander looked at stripper with pleading eyes.

_'No Natsu, No.'_ Gray sent a telepathic message back. Natsu recieved the message through their own telepathic system, that works well for bros. Men especially, when it comes to times of need, like asking for help when attacked by girls like Erza.

_'happy #2 popped out of the bag again!'_ The blonde looked sympathetically at pinky. _'Good luck to thy both of you!'_ She looked at Gray, then back at Natsu. Sighing, she leaned back into the chair and sipped her drink. _  
_

As Lucy watched the new scene, Erza 'gently slashed' her swords at Natsu, missing him by a millimeter, but cutting a bit of his hair off... "EEPP!" Natsu dashed behind ice princess to hide himself from titania.

Gray had other plans though _'No, I'm not going to sacrifice my own life to save the life of a flamebrain. ESPECIALLY since the attacker is Erza, I don't want to die at such a young age'_ He sent the message to Natsu and "gently threw" the salmon teen at the ceiling. An ear throbbing crash lingered in the now silent room.

The poor, almost lifeless, Natsu Drache Dragneel prepared to lay in his coffin when the one, and only, titania comes along in the "hit the pinata party" (or I should say kill Natsu to death party) and yes, she did show some mercy, but only because Natsu was her nakama. She knocked him unconscious with a few bruises, cuts, nosebleeds, and...everyone's favorite, their worst nightmare...

"Looks like...fainted...unconcious...home." came a voice. _'Lucy? Happy? What...'_ and Natsu blacked out.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

_'I feel something soft under me...'_ salamander started to regain some senses. _'Where am I?...On a bed...my house?'_ He looked around his surroundings. Indeed, this was his home sweet home. "What happened?..." The fire mage tried to recall the events...

**_*Natsu's flashback: "Natsu!? Wake up!" A certain celestial mage shook the unconscious dragon slayer. "Luce...You're going to make me puke..." Natsu replied weakly as his face turned 50 shades of green. "Sorry about that.." Lucy immediately stopped shaking him. ~-blacked out-~ "Natsu?...Natsu!" Happy wailed. "It's okay, looks like he just fainted. He's unconscious now, we should bring him home." Lucy smiled tenderly at the exceed. "Natsu!" titania and stripper shouted. "Uh...He's already half-dead, don't kill him okay Erza, Gray?" the celestial mage stated with concern. 'end of flashback'*_**

"Oh yeah~! So THAT'S what happened! After that I remember Erza crushing me into a hug with her armor saying "Natsu! I'm so sorry! We'll get you to a meteorologist right now!" and then Gray asked "Um...Why exactly did you choose a meteorologist again?'" the salmon haired man chuckled "That was funny, even though i was unconscious...anyways, where's Happy?"

As Natsu said that, a worried looking dark baby-blue exceed and an autumn gold haired girl came rushing in."NATSU!" they exclaimed "Are you alright? After you barfed you blacked out! Erza took you to a doctor after going to the meteorologist with a failed attempt..."

The blonde paused for a moment, thinking why she even looked up to the scarlet knight, then continued. "Gray stayed with Erza and waited for the news from the doctor. They stayed there until the doctor said you were fine and can take you home."

"Aye! Natsu, are you okay?!" Happy asked with giant saucer eyes that were as big as one whole pizza.

"Yes I'm alright...a few bruises, my head throbs just a teensy bit, feel shocked that Gray waited for me...yeah. That's about it." Pinky smiled his goofy smile at the two in front of him. _'They are my most precious nakama...'_ He smiled at the thought of their happy faces. "Did anything else happen while I was out cold?" Nastu noticed his tiny buddy's excitement.

"Well...Wendy and Carla asked if i would like to go to their house a while ago! I told them I need to ask Natsu first...so~...can I?" the jolly exceed asked with those 'kitty' eyes that is, oh, so hard to resist. "Okay you may..." Natsu mumbled and playfully punched Happy. "YAY! Thank you Natsu!" Happy gleefully jumped into salamander's arms. Breathless, Natsu started to recover from the tackle. "Go on now, before I change my mind!" Salmon hair joked with his partner. "Eh!?" Happy looked shocked. "Well then, I'll be off now! Bye Natsu, bye Lucy!" joyfully, he flew off into the distance, so as not to be caught.

"I think I should get going too, um...if you need anything else just ask me okay?" Lucy asked blushing "Okay! Really Lucy, I'm alright! Well I'll see you tomorrow!" Natsu grinned his signature smile, knowing that she likes seeing his goofy expression. _'She is my nakama right? So It should be normal for me to feel protective around her right? She is also my best friend along with Happy, Lisanna, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla right?'_ questions flowed through the fire dragon slayer's head.

_'So then why do I feel my face get hot only around her...?'_ Natsu questioned his weird behavior as he touched his cheek. It was burning, like the time Lisanna and him were kids, taking care of a mysterious egg...that hatched to be Happy. He didn't understand this feeling. _'Why two people...and not everyone else? Why is it that I feel this way around Luce only...what about Lisanna?'_ He ruffled his hair in frustration. Erza never taught him about this in the lessons when they were younger! Neither has Igneel...

_'Erza...why can't you teach me the things I need to know? Argh! I'll sort all this out later on...'_ Natsu decided after a while. _'Hum...maybe Gray could help?'_ He wondered. Maybe.

"Bye Luce!" Natsu called out at the doorway, waving to the celestial mage, who was now a dot in the distance. The key mage waved back at the dragon slayer and disappeared. Her sunlit gold locks of hair, extinguished as well. _'Why so detailed with her, mind?! Is this what they call...what's that word..Love? What is Love anyways, is it edible?'_ Natsu drooled at the thought of food. He stopped himself. Maybe he just needed some rest, he does have a concussion after all.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

In the calmness of the summer filled night, Natsu slept soundly dreaming of food, food, and more food. The white coated barn owls sang their midnight lullaby, luring everyone to go to their rightful homes and have sweet dreams for the night. A big shadow loomed over the sleeping souls, coming closer...and closer...and closer..until it reached the ground.

For a second there, the kids who were awake thought they saw Santa Clause and went to spread the news to their parents. When they actually showed their parents though..the figure had already moved along it's well planed trail, trying to get to it's destination...

The Giant figure turned smaller, and smaller yet. Till he looked human. "Where?...Where is Natsu..." the mysterious shadow,in disguise, asked a neighbor who, just so happens to be passing by.

"Natsu-kun? Do you know him?" the neighbor asked curiously.

"Yes...I'm one of his...agents! Yes, I'm one of his agents that he sends out to go and try to find his parents and foster father!" the figure replied. _  
_

"So I would like to know which house he lives in." The figure cursed himself. _'Dang it! Did I mess up? Now why would Natsu send agents to find his parents in the first place...shouldn't I know where he lives?!''_ The figure mentally punched himself.

The man walked around the figure eyeing him suspiciously.

"Very well...but if you dare hurt him, I'll go and report this to Fairy Tail...but then again, Natsu-Kun could just beat you up." The neighbor stated, then continued "oh! By the way, if you need anything, the name's Kim." The stranger known as Kim said and waved goodbye as they neared Natsu's house.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

_"Hi Natsu! I'm Mr. Bac! The dancing Bacon!"_ A piece of dancing bacon said to Natsu in his dreams. Pinky replied, _"Can I eat you?"_

_ "No!"_ The bacon stopped dancing and ran away. _"Wait! Come back Bacon!"_ Natsu's dream self chased after the magical bacon, that is probably not edible.

Loud thunderous steps were heard from ahead of him. _"Huh? Mr. Bac, how heavy are you exactly?"_ Natsu asked in confusion.

_"Natsu, you baka. WAKE UP! Something is happening...Well, goodbye."_ and with that, the Bacon left, leaving a startled Natsu half awake.

"Aaww man, I was getting to the good part. Hum...I didn't know bacon can sing, talk, dance, and think!" Natsu, feeling accomplished, was now satisfied that he knew something that others didn't. "I should go brag to everyone tomorrow morn-!" The fire dragon slayer was taken aback by the next set of noises.

An eerie voice drifted through the door. "Natsu...Natsu.." was repeated over and over. It got louder as the owner of the voice came closer. Howling, the wind responded to the existence of this strange voice. _'Strange, yet...familiar.'_ Salamander keened in on his senses. As the footsteps came closer, it sounded huge, like a monster's. The ground shook with every step. _'Mr. Bac? Is he alive!? And so huge...'_ Natsu, oblivious to the world, thought about a giant bacon knocking at his door.

"Natsu Drache Dragneel!" boomed a terrifying...yet...very familiar...voice. _'__wait a minute...Mr. Bac doesn't sound like that...'_ The dragon slayer held on to his scarf, not planning to loose it. The cream hued scarf was an antique that was given to him by his foster father, it is priceless to him. loud knocking noises came from his front door as he exerted his concentration on it.

_'Hold on...__No one knows my middle name other than him, Happy, and Lucy...and this voice and smell is neither Lucy's or Happy's. It's very close to his...but that couldn't be! I've been searching and searching to no prevail so i put the search to a rest until four months later!'_ Flamebrain started to process the scene, finally. Thumping, his heart filled with all kinds of emotions as he thought _'No...No way!'_

"Natsu Drache Dragneel! Don't make me repeat it twice! Open the door young mister." The same voice rung throughout the night, but not loud enough to wake everyone up.

Natsu cautiously crept towards the front door and opened it, revealing a tall man in a detective suite. with the added accessory of a hat. _'This ain't !'_ Pinky looked a bit disappointed, but recovered and decided to go on a bacon mission later on. Right now, he needs to take care of this. The figure came into the house without asking and transformed into a man with lots of...dragon scales.

"A-Are you a dragon Slayer of some sort?" Natsu asked curiously, but hesitantly. _'The scales on this infiltrating man looked a lot like his... Deep Crimson red that looked like fresh blood, but kind and loving deep inside...'_ The salmon haired teen noticed instantly, as he dearly missed _him._

"Natsu," the figure started.

'_He knows my name! I'm either really popular right now, which is possible because of the Grand Magic Games, or he's just a stalker.' _Salmon head mused at his popularity, both good and bad.

"Natsu, do you know who I am?" The figure asked now with the same warmth coming from the scales.

_ 'Why would he ask me that? Do I know him? I feel like I do..yet...I don't.' _ Flamebrain carefully thought, then stated honestly, "I have a feeling I know who you are...but I'm not sure."

The figure chuckled "I had a feeling you might not know...Well I'll give you a hint." The figure cleared his throat and breathed in a lot of air,

"I, Igneel, am with you!" the figure, who claims to be Igneel, replied in a loud booming voice.

_'No way...really!?'_ Natsu was shocked, and hurt, and over-joyed.

"D-Dad..." Natsu stuttered in utter disbelief. Emotions of all kinds swept through him, happy times, sad times, angry memories, gloomy days, all of them washed over him and nearly sent the young lad to the ground like a tsunami wave coming over him.

"I-Is it really you dad?" Natsu whispered softly, not able to believe it. _'After all these years...WHERE WERE YOU!?'_ Natsu wanted to cry...and laugh.

"I looked so long for you...I almost gave up hope of ever finding you..." Natsu paused and hid his face. "I can't let the others see this...I...I missed you!" Salamander cried in joy, just a little bit though, just a little.

"Yes, Yes it's me Natsu, and I'm sorry for being gone so long...You'll understand it all one day." The fire dragon smiled at the young lad. "I came here today because of some urgent reasons...otherwise I'm not supposed to see you yet." Igneel paused, pained and regretful. The moon shone on him, revealing a now fully transformed fire dragon. Well, the head only.

_'It really IS dad!'_ Natsu was overwhelmed by the recent happenings. _'What does he mean by not supposed to see me...?'_ Natsu twitched a bit at the painful words...but he understood that he'll learn more later on.

Igneel's face wore a serious expression now, as he turned to his foster son, "Natsu, my home country up beyond the yonder, is in danger. I came to ask you for your help along with your friends. This will decide once and for all, Can humans exceed Dragons, or will it just be an empty dream forever..."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have been gone for a while, sorry about that. I have rewritten this chapter, so please reread it or read it! Cx I'll try to write more from now on, please R&R, let me know if you like the old version better or the new one too!**

**Peace Out-! ;)**

**~(Warrior Husky) xXDesti-DesdemonaXx, sorry for being off for so long, I will try to write more if possible. (^_^)-****Btw, I changed my pen name. **


End file.
